Uniqueness Lies Within
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mark and Alisa learn this when they face their fear of attending school. Done as a request, so please, no flames!


**A very late request from Windblazer Prime, who owns Danielle, Mark, and Alisa. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**I only own Rachel, the Grant Mansion, Ken Smith and his parents, Mrs. Comstorn, and Judge Forhowser. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Uniqueness Lies Within**

Mark and Alisa were scared because they were starting school today and they didn't want to leave their parents. Danielle hugged them both. "It's just school," she said reassuringly. "You want to grow up smart like your father and I, right?"

They nodded. "But it's so big," said Alisa.

Kuphulu, who was wearing a human I.D. mask, chuckled. "The Mansion is actually about ten times the size of this school," he pointed out gently. "You're not afraid of the Mansion, are you?"

"No," said Mark. "But it's familiar to us."

"And school is unfamiliar," said Alisa.

Danielle smiled gently. "As you learn the school, it will become more familiar," she said.

"But what if the other kids don't like us, because we're different?" asked Mark worriedly.

Kuphulu picked up both his children in his arms. "You're not different," he said gently. "You're both just very unique."

The siblings looked at each other uncertainly and Kuphulu suddenly came up with an idea. "How about this? You two do your best in school and I'll take you two to the fair going on this weekend," he said.

Danielle smiled. "I remember that was going on," she said with a nod. "What do you two think?"

"You promise, Daddy?" asked Alisa.

"I promise, my little ones," he said. "Now, are you two ready to face school?"

They nodded. "You'll come get us later?" asked Mark.

"If not us, then your aunt Rachel will," said Danielle. "HQ told us there might be a mission. We'll let Rachel know if there is."

The kids then headed inside the school, hoping things would go well.

* * *

Rachel had been doing chores when her phone rang. "Good afternoon," she said when she answered it.

It was the principal at school. Mark and Alisa had been hurt. "I'll be right there," said Rachel, disconnecting the call and grabbing her car keys. She found Snare-Oh quickly and told him what happened and the mummy alien was furious that his niece and nephew had been injured.

"I'll call Kuphulu and Danielle immediately," he said.

"Okay, I'm going to go get the kids," she said and headed out, her worry growing as she drove to the school. She arrived there and went in to the principal's office, seeing one boy who was glaring at Mark and Alisa, who both had bruises on their faces. "What happened?" she asked.

The older boy looked up. "These two beat me up," he said.

Rachel looked at his face and then looked stern. "If they beat you up, how is it that their faces are bruised and yours is not?" she asked, her voice filled with anger. "Now be silent."

Frightened by the tone of her voice, the bully nodded and sat down, a scared look on his face. Rachel then turned to Mark. "What happened?" she asked again.

"We were swinging on the swings when he came and he pushed Alisa so hard while she was on the swing that she fell off and hit the ground," said Mark. "When I ran to help her, he punched me and kept me from going over to see if Alisa was okay and then one of his friends started punching her."

Rachel looked over at the bully. "Where are your parents, boy?" she asked sternly.

"They were contacted, but are in a meeting and so have been unable to come pick up their son," said the Principal.

Rachel turned to him. "I'm very upset that my niece and nephew were injured," she said. "Have you decided this boy's punishment yet?"

"I haven't," the principal answered. "Normally, both children get punished when an incident occurs."

"But in this incident, these two were victims and should not be punished," said Rachel. "If you disagree, then I shall have to speak to Judge Forhowser and will press charges against not only this bully and his family, but also against the school."

She paused to let those words register and saw the principal look alarmed. "I'm sure you won't have to do that," he said.

"I will, unless this bully is punished and the children are given two days to recover," she said. "I will pick up their schoolwork from their teachers and they will return to school on Thursday."

The principal immediately wrote down a permission slip for Mark and Alisa to have the next two days off from school and then he decided the bully was to have seat restriction (which meant he couldn't leave his seat in the classroom unless he had permission) and to write sentences. Rachel nodded in agreement and turned to her niece and nephew.

"Let's go get your schoolwork," she said and they walked out. It didn't take long to speak to the teachers and get the kids' schoolwork for the next two days. Thanking the teachers, Rachel and the kids headed for the black Camaro and headed home.

"Your uncle Snare-Oh called your parents while I came to get you," she said. "Hopefully, an incident like this will not happen again."

"Aunty Rachel, are we in trouble?" asked Alisa.

Rachel shook her head. "No sweetie, you and Mark are not in any trouble," she said. "You both did nothing wrong. I know that boy's parents well as I've had a few run-ins with their eldest son in high school. You shouldn't have any more problems with him, but if you do, you come tell your parents and me at once, okay?"

"Okay," said Mark.

They soon arrived at the Mansion and Rachel led the kids into the bathroom to tend to their faces. Wildvine came in and was shocked when he saw his niece and nephew injured. As Rachel tended to Mark, he tended to Alisa, the young girl softly crying as he held her and gently rocked her. Rachel did the same for Mark, who felt silly that he was crying, but Rachel told him that it was okay to cry and so he hugged her and she comforted him.

Danielle and Kuphulu arrived home later on and comforted their children too, upset that the day had gone terrible for them. Rachel explained what had happened and they agreed that what she had decided was best.

"I think we best pay the boy who hurt our children, his parents, and the principal a visit on Thursday," said Danielle.

"I'll call tomorrow and arrange a time," said Kuphulu.

"It might be best to contact Judge Forhowser and see if his brother will agree to be present as well, as he is the superintendent of the schools," said Rachel. "What do you two think?"

Danielle and Kuphulu looked at each other. "Let's keep him in the back of our minds as a last resource," said Danielle. "That way, if we do need him, we can always turn to him."

Rachel nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next two days were quiet as the children did their schoolwork and talked with Rachel about returning to the school. She gave them the best advice by going to an adult for help, but she sincerely wished the other students would leave her nieces and nephews alone.

Thursday came all too soon and Danielle and Kuphulu came to the Principal's office with their children in tow. Rachel also accompanied them and when they arrived, the bully and his parents were there too. The mother looked at Rachel.

"Rachel Jocklin, why am I not surprised that you would get our youngest in trouble?" she asked. "You already have my eldest doing community service by order of the judge."

"And you know he deserved it for breaking into my home and threatening my loved ones," said Rachel evenly.

The Principal stood up. "About the children," he began.

Danielle stepped forward. "If your son so much as glares at my children, I will personally deal with you," she said, reaching for her Omnitrix. Kuphulu placed a calm hand on his wife's shoulder.

"As will I," he said. "If an incident like this occurs again, you will get a visit from Sergeant Williams with charges pressed against you and your son."

"You think you can just throw your weight around like that?" asked the bully's father.

Rachel stepped forward. "Sergeant Williams is outside should he be needed to come and escort you from here," she said in a low voice. She was actually bluffing, but she was getting tired of this same old game.

Just then, a knock came at the door and the Principal called for the person to come in and to everyone's surprise, it was Sergeant Williams and he had Ken in handcuffs.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith," he said. "I've been trying to contact you."

"What happened?" asked Mrs. Smith.

"Your son was caught tagging an elderly lady's home and breaking in and stealing from her as well," said the policeman as he showed the video that he had gotten from an eyewitness. Rachel was shocked.

"That's Mrs. Comstorn's home!" she said in shock. "The local librarian. Is she alright?"

"She is, thankfully," said the sergeant. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith, your presence is required in court to hear your son's sentence, as per order of Judge Forhowser."

The embarrassed parents were stunned and the mother turned to her younger son. "Leave these two children and the others alone," she said.

The father looked ashamed. "I…apologize for my son's actions," he said to the other two parents as they then left, following the Sergeant who escorted them and the handcuffed Ken to the courthouse. The bully was also too embarrassed to say anything else and was allowed to go back to class as the Principal apologized to Danielle and Kuphulu, who both made it clear that if something like this happened again, the children would be promptly removed from the school. After the meeting, the kids went to their classes and the three adults headed home.

That afternoon, the kids came home after being picked up by their uncle Rook from school and showed their parents the good marks they had gotten and an art project they had done in school. The parents were both thrilled and praised their children for their good work.

"You know, Dad, you were right," said Mark. "Our teachers told Alisa and I that we're unique kids."

"Did you doubt me for a moment?" Kuphulu asked teasingly as he trapped the boy in a headlock and playfully ruffled his hair. Mark laughed as he tried to escape and Alisa jumped in to help, only to get caught by her father and also have her hair ruffled, making her giggle hard.

Danielle smiled as she watched her future husband play with their children, happy that things had worked out and that the children had learned a valuable lesson from it all.

She only hoped it would be well in the future. As it was right then.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
